DreamScape
by Aikidou
Summary: When things start to take a turn for the worse, will Fai and Kurogane have a chance to work everything out?


Tomoyo stood in silence as she waited for the healers to finish

Tomoyo stood in silence as she waited for the healers to finish tending to her fallen warrior. She had known the journey would be far from easy for him, but this... She had sent Kurogane away in hopes he would learn what it means to be truly strong, not to have his heart shattered and body nearly broken beyond repair. Yet despite everything, he had still managed to learn her lesson... and so much more.

Watching Kurogane closely, she took note of the sweat gleaming on his skin and the odd pallor his normally dark complexion had taken. Fevered dreams were already starting to cause him to stir. Reaching out in an attempt to comfort him, she could feel the heat of the fever before her hand even made contact. Brushing Kurogane's bangs away from his forehead, Tomoyo whispered to him. "Welcome home, Kurogane. You've been missed." Careful to keep the fear from her voice, she continued. "Everything is alright now. Do not fret... he's safe." At her words, Kurogane seemed to relax.

It was then that one of the healers approached her. "Hime-sama..." Turning to the older woman, Tomoyo gave her full attention." We have done all that we can, however..." At this, the healer paused, head bowing slightly, "I'm sorry Hime-sama. The place were Kurogane-san's arm was removed is showing signs of infection. The blade used was far from sterile. Also, due to the angle, it is not a clean cut which makes it difficult to tend to. Combined with the side wound and the amount of blood he's lost... if he turns septic we will loose him." At the healer's words Tomoyo felt as though her heart had frozen. Behind her, she heard Souma's soft gasp, but nothing seemed to register for a few moments. Thanking the healer, she returned her gaze to Kurogane.

Souma moved to stand beside her princess, and both watched their friend slumber with sullen gazes. "His aura is so faint" Souma said as if to her self. Agreeing silently, Tomoyo turned from the bed, intent on finding Kurogane's blonde traveling companion. She did not have to go far, as she turned to find the man standing in the door way. Had he been there the entire time? Heard what the healer had said?

By the look on his face, he had. The man had not even bothered to change from the blood covered clothing he'd arrived in. Meeting her eyes, the blonde spoke, "You said he'd be alright." Despite his words, Tomoyo could tell that he was not blaming her. The guilt shining in his eyes had spoken louder than his voice. "Fai-san..." Tomoyo said as she moved to stand before the distraught mage, taking his hand in hers. "He will be," she said, her tone sincere. "Kurogane is stronger than this." When she received naught but a nod in response from the mage, she continued. "Come Fai-san! Let us get you changed." She said as she practically dragged the man from the room. "A good night's sleep will do wonders as well!"

* * *

Fai looked at the small pendant the princess had pressed into his hand before leaving. "This will help you sleep. It wouldn't do Kurogane any good to wake up to see you with bags under your eyes. Besides... you're too pretty for that!" She had declared and laughed in an odd manor that seemed uniquely her, before making him promise to use the pendant and practically bouncing out of the room. 'If situations were different, I'd swear that girl was up to something,' Fai thought to himself as he changed for bed, dawning the pendant as he'd promised. He would much rather spend the night sitting at Kurogane's bedside, but he knew that he would only be in the way should he do so. And Tomoyo-Hime had promised to alert him immediately should there be any change in Kurogane's condition, in exchange for his promise to wear the pendant.

Fai could feel the slight tingle of magic emanating from the pendant. From what Tomoyo-Hime had told him, it was nothing more than a simple charm with a sleeping spell placed upon it. However, Fai wasn't too fond of the idea of using it. What right had he to sleep peacefully while Kurogane fought for his life? Kurogane very well might die that night, and Fai had done nothing for the past several months but be intolerably cold to the other. Fai had known that he was breaking the other man's heart, but he refused to let himself care, certain it was for the best. He had been too frightened and self centered to allow him self to acknowledge the feelings buried deep inside his heart. And now Kurogane may pass to the next life, thinking Fai hated him. Just the very thought of it made Fai sick. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he made a pact with himself. If Kurogane died, he would personally hunt down Fei Wong Reed and tear that wretch apart with his bare hands. If Kurogane lived...

Fai smiled softly to himself at the thoughts of the many things he would do. As he lay back upon the plush bed, he felt the effects of the Princess' pendant start to take hold. As he drifted off into a deep sleep, Fai could swear he felt the flare of another spell from the pendant, but was too far gone to care.

* * *

Kurogane sat with in a thick mist. A pale light from some unknown source refracted though the mist giving it an odd purplish tint. He didn't know how long he had been here, or even where -here- was. All he knew was the one moment he had been watching Fai being encased in what remained of Celes, then he had heard Tomoyo-Hime's voice whispering to  
him and had found himself in this place. 'Maybe I'm dreaming...' he thought to himself as, not for the first time, he proceeded to assess his surroundings. He was about to decide nothing had changed when he spotted something moving towards him, obscured by the strange purple fog. As the figure moved, the light illuminated a head of bright blonde hair. "Fai...?" He whispered to himself, unable to believe his eyes as the figure approached.

Having heard his name, Fai turned towards the voice. "Kurogane?" he called out as he searched for the other. Finally spotting him, Fai's face lit up. With a cry of "Kuro-pon!" he launched himself at the other man, latching on to him.

Kurogane was caught slightly off guard when Fai practically tackled him. Hearing the nickname caused him to pause for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the other. He really must be missing Fai's nicknames if he was dreaming about them. And since this was a dream... Kurogane pulled Fai closer to him, resting his cheek along the top of Fai's golden head. After all, it wasn't as if this was the first time he had dreamed of the other. He did notice that his left arm seemed a little sluggish. He had a feeling that he should know the reason, but just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

Snapping out of his introspective moment, Kurogane realized that Fai was saying something. "I'm sorry Kuro-chuu… I'm sorry..." Kurogane frowned. Why was the idiot apologizing? Gently tilting Fai's face up, Kurogane met Fai's eye, searching for an answer. "Kuro-Pii..." Fai's voice was abnormally quiet; his eye shining with something Kurogane couldn't seem to name. Frowning, Kurogane opened his mouth to ask what the hell Fai was apologizing for, only to find the mage's lips pressed firmly against his.

Kurogane was completely stunned. Normally in his dreams, he was the one to initiate any kind of intimacy. It would seem his… what was it Tomoyo-Hime had called it, Sub-something? Whatever. It would seem his, whatever, was acting up. Well… what ever the hell it was, he liked it. Fai had wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, hands playing in his hair as his tongue took advantage of the fact Kurogane's mouth had been open. Groaning slightly, Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's lean waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Wrapping his tongue around Fai's, he kneaded the muscles in Fai's lower back. Pulling back for air, Fai opened his eye to give Kurogane a piercing look. "Don't die." Kurogane blinked, completely taken back, "W-what?" "Don't die," Fai repeated. "If you die, so help me I will find some way to bring you back just so that I can kick your ass and kill you myself." Fai finished with a huff. Kurogane just stared Fai, completely at a loss for what to say. After a moment or two, he smirked and managed a reply, "It's a deal… I don't plan on dyin' anytime soon anyways." As he leaned in to seal the deal with another kiss, Kurogane found himself desperately wishing this was more than a dream.

In no time at all, Kurogane found himself pressing Fai into the ground. Trailing kisses along Fai's jaw, Kurogane ran a hand along Fai's chest. Reaching the tie of the simple sleeping yukata… Kurogane froze. Why was Fai wearing a yukata? He'd always been in either the clothes of the world they were in or his while Celestian outfit when he'd dreamed of him before. This didn't make any sense. "Kuro-taaan!" Kurogane didn't have time to dwell on this as Fai's impatient whine reminded him of what he had been doing. Making quick work of the ties, he used both hands to push the material to the side and sat back slightly. Looking over Fai's exposed form, Kurogane smiled. He was just a beautiful as ever. Soft skin defined by hard muscles and a deceptively delicate figure. The fact that they usually shared a room had allowed Kurogane to become quite familiar with the look of Fai's body. Something he was grateful for when it came to these dreams. Catching Fai's gaze, Kurogane slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other's firm stomach, dipping his tongue into Fai's belly button. Fai gasped, arching towards Kurogane's touch.

Kurogane proceeded to slowly kiss his way back up Fai's body, stopping to pay extra attention to Fai's neck and shoulders. Fai, in response, had wrapped his arms around Kurogane's broad back. Nails starting to dig into the fabric covering tan flesh. "Kuro-Wanwan," Fai called to the other. When Kurogane had moved so that he was looking at him, Fai swept in and captured the other's lips in fierce kiss. Where the others had been gentle, this one was full of passion and unspoken feelings… teeth and tongue mapping out his heart to the ninja. When they parted, both were flushed and panting. Kurogane sat back on his heals long enough to divest himself of his own yukata, which he paid no attention to, then began to kiss and nip his way back down Fai's body. He stopped again at Fai's belly button, nuzzling it before making his way further down. All the while, his hands were drawing patterns along Fai's side's and hips. Reaching his destination, Kurogane placed a kiss on the head of Fai's member, causing the blonde to jump then moan as Kurogane repeated the action and proceeded to trail his tongue down the underside along the vein. "Oh… Gods…" Fai panted as Kurogane treated his cock like his favorite Popsicle. Licking up along one side, swirling his tongue around the top, then licking back down the underside.

Kurogane looked up at Fai with a rather satisfied smirk. "You like that?" He then proceeded to take the head of Fai's member into his mouth and suck, hard. "Oh… hell… yeeasssss!" Fai managed to hiss. At this point, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. When Kurogane began to bob up and down his length, nearly taking the entire thing into his mouth, Fai was certain he was going to loose it.

Pulling away, Kurogane proceeded to move further down Fai's body. Fai attempted to sit up, curious what Kurogane was doing. "Just relax, Fai." The other told him, a hand reaching up and pressing him to lie back down. Frowning slightly, Fai relented. He knew why Kurogane would have a hand down in that area. It wasn't as if Fai was new to the concept of sex between men… but what was he – Oh fuck that felt good! There is was again. A wet, slightly rough… was that Kurogane's tongue? Oh Gods, it was. Kurogane was currently thrusting his tongue in and out of Fai's entrance. Fai didn't even notice when Kurogane slipped one of his fingers in along with his tongue. He did wince when he felt the second one added. Kurogane removed his tongue and began to pump the two fingers in and out of Fai, scissoring them and massaging his inner walls in an attempt to relax the blonde. After a few more minutes he added a third. "Just relax…" Kurogane said as he leaned over to rain soft kisses over Fai's stomach. Fai didn't need to be told twice. He knew full well what would happen if he didn't relax. He did like seeing this side of Kurogane, but he was growing impatient.

"Kuro-Sama… now," Fai punctuated his demand with a roll of his hips. Kurogane proceeded to roll his eyes and remove his fingers. Pulling Fai up and into a sitting position, Kurogane pulled the other into his lap. "This good?" He asked, leaning in to kiss the mage. "Yeah," Fai answered against his lips. Straddling Kurogane's lap, Fai placed one hand on Kurogane's tan shoulder and the other he used to position Kurogane's cock at his entrance. Leaning in to give the ninja another kiss, Fai began to slowly impale himself on Kurogane. Kurogane placed a hand on Fai's hip to help steady him and watched with lust clouded eyes as Fai continued down until Kurogane was completely sheathed with in him. "Oh gods… Kuro-pon," Fai panted, laying his forehead in the crook of Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane began to rub small circles along Fai's lower back, prepared to give him a few minutes to adjust. Kurogane was startled when Fai started moving almost immediately. He growled at the feeling of Fai moving along his shaft. He was tight, and hot, and utterly amazing. "Fai… so fucking good," he growled out before leaning down and biting down into Fai's shoulder. "Aaah! Kuro… gane!" Fai all but screamed at the feeling of Kurogane's teeth sinking into him. He began to quicken the pace of his movements.

Kurogane moved with him, angling himself in an attempt to hit the place inside Fai he knew would send sparks down his spine. "KUROGANE!" Found it. Kurogane smirked and continued to angle himself towards that spot. Kurogane proceeded to make his thrusts somewhat harder, watching as Fai threw his head back and panted. Soft mewls and the occasional scream coming from the blonde's mouth. Kurogane felt as if he could get lost in this moment and part of him wished that they could stay like this for all of eternity. However, he felt his peak nearing and knew Fai was close as well. Reaching between their bodies, Kurogane wrapped his hand around Fai's shaft, pumping him almost roughly in time with their bodies, his thumb rubbing over the head on each up stroke. "Ooooooh! Kuro-Rin! Too much… I… Kuro…" Screaming his name, Fai came between their bodies. His lithe form shaking even afterward. With Fai's inner walls clamping down around him, it didn't take Kurogane long to come as well. Thrusting a few more times before spilling himself deep with in the other.

Kurogane held Fai close to him, wrapped tightly in his arms. Fai was contentedly snuggled into his lap, lazily drawing patterns along Kurogane's chest and stomach. Kurogane smiled at him, leaning down and catching Fai in a chaste kiss. "Fai…" He said softly when he pulled away. "I love you."

* * *

In the west wing of Nihon palace, Fai D Flourite woke with a start. He was trembling and the clothes the princess had given him to wear to bed where sticking to him in some rather uncomfortable places. Removing the pendant from around his neck, he glared at the charm. Simple sleep aid his ass.

In the throne room of Nihon palace, a very excited princess squealed in delight. "Kyaaaaaaa! I just wanted them to get a chance to talk, but that was SO MUCH BETTER!" She would have gone back to watching the two in her crystal, had Souma not dragged her away.

* * *

In the land between life and death, Kurogane shook his head in exasperation. He was going to have to have a talk with his princess about manipulating dreams.

In the real world, his aura began to regain some of its strength and the healer's sent for Tomoyo-Hime.

* * *

Author's Notes

Okay, just a couple of quick notes.

Tomoyo was able to manipulate Fai's dreams so that he could visit Kurogane using the magic in the pendant, not her own. As we've seen in the Tsubasa verse, almost anyone can use magic by manipulating a magical item or charm. And that's exactly what she did, since she no longer has her magical abilities.

Secondly… the reason Kurogane still has his arm in the dream-verse is because, despite being awake to loose it, he passed out immediately after. His mind has not had time to process the loss there for his subconscious is currently substituting for it. It's kind of like a weird version of phantom limb syndrome.

Please R & R!


End file.
